1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service cart or trolley and then particularly to a catering cart or trolley for use in confined spaces such as the aisles of passenger aircraft and railway diners, wherein the cart is adapted for connection to another similar cart and is provided with four wheels, of which at least two can be locked with the aid of a toothed rack which can be swung into engagement with a toothed wheel fixedly mounted on a respective wheel and which is maneuverable with the aid of a pedal located on the serving side of the cart, through the medium of a brake rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The catering carts of the kind intended here can be attended to from two opposite directions and are normally designed to carry food trays placed from the bottom of the trolley and upwards, although the carts may alternatively be designed for other purposes. The known catering carts, however, are encumbered with certain drawbacks. For instance, because they shall be attended from both ends of the cart they have a length which corresponds to twice the length of a food tray. Another drawback is that the personnel in attendance are forced to bend or squat in order to reach trays located at the bottom of the trolley. This is an uncomfortable task and is liable to result in bodily wear and tear in the passage of time. Even when the cart is loaded from only one side, i.e. does not require the presence of two attendants, it is still necessary to attend to the cart as a whole, for instance in an aircraft. Such handling involves unnecessarily tiresome work on the part of the personnel involved. Applicant's parallel Patent Application 9601579-7 relates to a catering cart construction which enables two such carts to be mutually coupled to provide a cart of "twice the length".